When All Goes Wrong
by KelseyB20
Summary: Taken place durring the 1st book Halo. What if Jake has yet to come? What if Bethany has finished her duty here on earth and has to go back to heaven? What if Jake can somehow help her? How much will it cost her?
1. Introduction

**Thank You For Reading I really Apriciate it. Please Review And Tell Me What You Think. Thx.**

* * *

**Bethany POV**

Sometimes I think that God has sent me to earth to do some sort of good, though what if it was for another purpose? What if he wanted me to do something else? What if God had another purpose for me?

I have been on earth for almost a year, yea I was getting use to all of the new changes in my daily routine, but something feels odd. Something feels, wrong. I almost feel as if something bad is going to happen today? But what? I had Xavier, Gabriel, and of course Ivy. What more could I ever want? What could ever go wrong?

* * *

I walk through the small hallway upstairs, and make my way downstairs to the kitchen. Gabriel stands in front of the stove while Ivy is sitting at the table reading a paper. Gabriel see's me come in and gives a slight nod of the head. No smile, no "Hi how are you?" Just a nod. I look from Gabriel to Ivy, and then walk over and sit across from Ivy at the table.

Ivy looks up with the look of her's we barely ever see in our lives. "Bethany, we have some bad news." Ivy says in a quieted tone.

Immediately my mind flutters to Xavier. "What is it?" I try to stay as calm as I can.

Ivy looks to Gabriel for support and then back to me, "Beth, we are being called back."

Shocked, I look at her with an outraged look on my face. "We can't! We're not finished yet! No, what about Xavier? What about school?"

Gabriel set the skillet back down on the stove, wiped his hands on a dish towel, and walked over to me. Embracing me in a hug, he calmly began to talk. "I know how much you like it here, but we can't get to attached. Our job is done for now, we have fulfilled our duty, and now we are needed back up in Heaven."

Silently, I find my voice and ask the most deadly question. "How long?"

Ivy and Gabriel exchanged looks. "A week." Ivy said. "Their giving us a week to come up with an excuse to leave quietly."

I nod at them both. Gabriel walks away slowly and then comes back with a plate of eggs and an apple. "Eat and go get ready for school."


	2. New Kid

**Thank You For Reading I really Apriciate it. Please Review And Tell Me What You Think. Thx.**

* * *

Bethany POV

Walking through the schools' hallway seems like one of the hardest things I've ever had to do. I weaved passed the kids and stepped through a few different hallways. Then I saw him. Xavier was standing at his locker, a few of his buddies were hanging out all around him, and they were laughing about some unknown thing. Did I want to know? Probably not.

Xavier looks my way and smiles, waving me over to his group. I can see the looks on his friends faces, the look saying that it's time for them to make their escape before he notices. His friends, one by one, escapes before I make it to Xavier. He grabs me in a hug and kisses me gently on the lips.

"What's wrong?" He asks as a tear slips from my face.

"I...I have to leave." I whimper.

He backs up from me and puts his hands on my shoulders. "What...No..You can't!"

"It's official."

There was silence between us and then, "How long?" He asks.

"A week."

Xavier grabs me in for another hug, as tears escape my eyes. "It's alright. We can figure out what to do. It will all be okay." He says comforting, petting my hair.

The bell then sounds the five minute bell and I look up to Xavier. "I...I have to go to class."

Xavier shakes his head and laughs. "I can't believe this. You tell me your leaving and then you can't wait to get to class."

I laugh with him, standing up on my tip toes, I kiss his soft lips. "I'll see you later."

Xavier nods and then turns to go the other way. I start toward my locker when I bump into someone, sending papers flying.

"Oh my world!" I say. "I am so, so sorry." I bend down and begin to pick up the papers, most of them drawings, of a girl. That can't be. It's me. I look up at the strange kid who looks down at me with those deep blue eyes of his.

"It's fine." He say's, grabbing the papers from my eyes. He then extends his hand out to me, "Hi, I'm Jake. Jake Thorne."

I smile and reach out to shake his hand. "It's nice to meet you Jake, I'm Bethany Church."

Jake nods and then reconsiders, "Um, could you possibly help me? I'm looking for my English class, but I have no idea where it is?" He says and hands his schedule to me.

I glance at it and smile, "I have that class too. I can walk with you there if you want, but I have to get my stuff."

He smiles, "Thank you."

"No problem, you knew here?"

"Yea," Jake says. "Moved here from Britain."

I smile and begin to walk to my locker, Jake following behind me. The bell sounds the start of class and I hurry to my locker, and then show Jake to our class.


End file.
